tttefandomcom-20200213-history
P.T. Boomer
|creator(s) = Britt Allcroft |actor = Doug Lennox |name = P.T. Boomer |gender = Male |nicknames = * Pete Boom * Boomer }} P.T. Boomer, also referred to as Boomer, was supposed to be the main antagonist in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, but was cut from the film as test audiences complained that he was too scary for a younger audience. However, he can be seen in a shot, such as the final chase scene as a black cable box used on Diesel 10's cab, and also appeared in the trailers. He was portrayed by the late Canadian actor, Doug Lennox. Biography P.T. Boomer was jealous of the relationship that Burnett Stone had with Tasha and bullied Burnett into allowing him to take Lady for a run. After crashing her, he left Shining Time while Burnett spent years trying to restore her, to no avail. Boomer is described in the script as being "a drifter through choice, not circumstance". He returns forty years later now a bitter and dark character bent on getting rid of Lady. Boomer is the reason behind Mutt's unease and the reason for bringing Lily to Shining Time rather than letting her go on to Muffle Mountain. Boomer spends much of his time throughout the film arguing with Burnett Stone and Billy Twofeathers and digging into the mountain looking for Lady. He has no (said) ownership or connections with Diesel 10, not even meeting him until the film's climactic chase scene, other than their shared desire to destroy Lady and Sodor. He does not believe in magic and when he finds Thomas on Muffle Mountain, he believes that he is just a huge toy. Thomas is the reason why Boomer ends up on Sodor: he discovers the entrance to the Magic Railroad after Thomas rolls down the mountain (due to Boomer using explosives to destroy the ledge where Thomas is stuck on) and falls through it. When Thomas and Lady arrive back on Sodor, Diesel 10 arrives, just as Boomer flies through the magic buffers. Landing on Diesel 10's roof, he declares that he is after Lady as well, to which the former declares "that makes two of us!" Boomer spends the chase throwing taunts at Burnett, to which Burnett declares that "the magic he refuses to believe in will get the better of him". He and Diesel 10 meet their fates during the chase scene when they plunge off the viaduct into a barge filled with sludge. Boomer spits water out of his mouth and angrily glares into the camera. Much like in the final film, they are towed away on it, but in the original script, they are transformed into sludge by way of Junior's magic bandana. Personality Boomer is an opportunist, who has drifted from situation to situation, making money wherever he can - usually out of others misfortunes. He is an emotionally muddy man who is obsessed with cleanliness and order. Now he is out of opportunities, except one - to return to Shining Time with only himself, his motorcycle, a lifelong grudge and a thirst for revenge. Appearances Television Series= Thomas & Friends Specials * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad |-| Other Media= Books * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2001 - Diesels and Engines, Thomas and the Magic Railroad (activity book) and Thomas and the Magic Railroad (book) Trivia * Revealed by Britt Allcroft's Facebook page, the "P.T." in P.T. Boomer's name stands for "Passing Through". * In the original script, he is around 55-60 years of age. Merchandise * Ertl Company Gallery File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad458.png|P.T. Boomer on a motorcycle File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad1012.png|P.T. Boomer atop of Diesel 10 File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1030.png File:PTBoomer.png File:P.T.BoomerNewspaperScene.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad448.PNG|P.T. Boomer holding explosives File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad449.PNG|P.T. Boomer on Muffle Mountain File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad430.png File:P.T.BoomerShocked.png File:P.T.BoomerScreaming.jpg File:Diesel10WithPTBoomer.png|P.T. Boomer and Diesel 10 falling off the viaduct File:P.T.BoomerInWater.jpg|P.T. Boomer in the muddy sludge File:P.T.Boomerinsludge.jpg Behind the Scenes File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad463.jpg|P.T. Boomer atop of Diesel 10 File:PTBoomerStuntDouble.jpg|Mike Jones (stunt double) File:KeithStrandberg,PhilFehrleandMikeJones.jpg|Mike with Phil Fehrle and Keith W. Strandberg File:DougLennoxonsetwithBrittAllcroft.png|Doug Lennox with Britt Allcroft File:TATMRStoryboard4.jpg|P.T. Boomer in Storyboards File:TATMRStoryboard1.jpg File:Allcroft and Lenox.png External Links * SiF's Magic Railroad Revealed page * Petition * Thunderclap es:P.T. Boomer he:פ.ת. בומר ru:П. Т. Бумер Category:Humans Category:Magic Railroad characters Category:Lost Media Category:Male characters Category:Magic Railroad Category:Television Series-only characters